funballfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ludicrine/Badges
For this page's counterpart on the Fan-Ball Wiki, see here. Badges are a subset of User Images that are awarded to users for their contributions to either or both the Fan-Ball Wiki and the Fun-Ball Wiki. In addition to archiving previous badges and announcing the winners of each, this blog may also be used for discussion of badges as a whole. This may include the nomination of users for specific accolades, suggestions for new badges or changes to the system, and much more. Please note that most badges, except in specific circumstances, are shared between wikis. However, only badges relevant to this wiki will be archived here. If you would like a badge from one wiki to be mirrored onto the other, please contact an administrator of either wiki. Nominating and Voting Procedures Nominations may be posted in the comments and will be reviewed frequently. Users are allowed to nominate as many people as they wish (including themselves) and are allowed to discuss their choices with others. Nominations may be added to the page all year, though in order to be added to the page, a minimum of two users must be in agreement. Ludi is a pushover and will agree with just about any nomination so if you really wanna act impressive try to go for three During the month of December, voting will begin, and users will be asked to vote for only one nominated user per category. Voting will end early in January, and the winners will be announced on this page. Featured Content Featured Content appears on the Main Page under the category of the same name. Anything that is featured on mainspace may be nominated as featured content following the same rules as the rest of the badges. However, featured content rotates in and out quite frequently, and nominations do not need to be recorded on this blog in order to be voted for. As we currently have no manner to gauge how often content will be created or circulated on this wiki, the featured content may rotate as often as one month or as late as one year, and all voting should take place in the comments section. Badge Archive 2011 * User of the Year 2011 - Awarded to HankGuideDude (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) * Best Writer 2011 - Awarded to DMSwordsmaster (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) 2012 * User of the Year 2012 - Awarded to DMSwordsmaster (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) * Best Writer 2012 - Awarded to ZoshiX (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) 2013 * User of the Year 2013 - Awarded to HankGuideDude (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) * Best Writer 2013 - Awarded to Ludicrine (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) 2014 * User of the Year 2014 - Awarded to Ludicrine (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) * Best Writer 2014 - Awarded to A, Mori (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) 2015 * User of the Year 2015 - Awarded (late) to A, Mori * Best Writer 2015 - Awarded (late) to A, Mori 2016 * User of the Year 2016 - Awarded (late) to HankGuideDude 2018 * User of the Year 2018 - Awarded (late) to Look-a-troopa 2019 * Badge of Bros - Awarded to Ludicrine (on the Fan-Ball Wiki) * User of the Year 2019 - Awarded to Ludicrine * Best Writer 2019 - Awarded to Fire InThe Hole * - Awarded to Fire InThe Hole's Desert Air Current Badges *(Image Pending) User of the Year 2020 **The "User of the Year" title is given to a user nominated by the community for being a model user in one or more ways. *(Image Pending) Best Writer 2020 **The "Best Writer" title is given to a user who has produced a story or catalog of stories deemed by the community to be significant in a positive manner. *(Image Pending) Best Story 2020 **The "Best Story" title is given to a user for writing a story that the majority of the community claims as their overall favorite for a given year. Only stories that were completed during this year will be eligible. *(Image Pending) User of the Year 2017 **While attempting to vote user of the year, a tie emerged which could not be safely broken. As such, during the 2020 year, the nominees are locked at Ivan247 and Look-a-troopa. *'As a special case': Certain badges, for one reason or another, were not given out during specific years. Users are still free to nominate suggestions for the following badges: **Best Writer 2016 **Best Writer 2017 **Best Writer 2018 Category:Blog posts